O H L O V E
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: Rain... a love letter supposed to be for Valentine's Day that she didn't get to read... jealousy... lucky people... frappe... whipped cream... It's too random. But with Soul and Maka, every thing fits perfectly. T because Soul curses like... I dunno. A gift for voidspellcaster04 :3


Haro! I've got my normal life back... Well, at least for a week. Midterms is finished. Next, next week, I'mma prepare for finals. *Sigh...* Anyway, who missed me? *Hears crickets*

Okaaaay...

So, this is fluffy, random oneshot. I don't know how I came up with it. All I know was last Friday, I came home from school, drenched because of the heavy rain. I got dried and started typing this so, I'm sorry if this came out a little fast-phased and random.

This is for **voidspellcaster04**, my awesome friend here on ff . net. She's like amazing, people. Go read her fic.

Shout out to my Ai Gakuen family if one of 'em randomly decides to read this.

Let's get it on, ja?

.

.

.

O H . . . L O V E

.

.

.

Drop.

Drop.

Drop.

Twitch.

Drop.

Drop.

Drop.

Sigh.

Drop.

Drop.

Drop...

...explosion.

"AGH! DAMN THIS FUCKING WEATHER! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FUCKING HOME NOW BUT, NOOO! IT HAD TO FUCKING RAIN!" Soul Eater ranted, his mouth blurting out curse words every two seconds. "MY POOR BABY'S GETTING WET!" Baby, referring to his orange Harley Davidson.

"Soul, we were advised not to go home because the rain's to heavy. Besides, it's zero visibility out there." Maka Albarn tried calming her partner down even though she knew it's not gonna work. Soul hated the rain. It had something to do with his childhood. Then, he hates it when good 'ol Harley gets drenched in the rain. Sometimes, Maka thinks that he almost cares more about his motorbike than her. Almost. He probably won't die for it but, it may cause his life one day if he continues being wreckless. Maka shrugged at the thought, secretly knocking on the wooden table. Knock on wood, as they say. Her thoughts were pulled out of her subconsciousness and she was dragged back to reality when Soul groaned loudly in his annoyance. "May I remind you that this is a library, Soul. It requires silence." She reminded in a bored, nonchalant voice, not even taking her eyes of the book she's reading. Well, since she spaced out earlier, she's looking for the sentence she last read.

"Maka, Stein left and if you don't realize it, we're the only ones here." Soul informed his meister. She didn't look at him and just continued reading. "MAKAAAA... Let's go already!" Soul pulled one of her pigtails.

Maka closed the book and raised it in the air, preparing for a wicked assault to a certain deathscythe's cranium. Soul already clenched his eyes shut and tightened his jaw to at least, get himself ready for a massive Maka Chop.

To their surprise, a pink envelope fell out of the book. It landed on Soul's lap which made him open his eyes. He took it and opened it. Inside, he found a letter.

_'Dear Ms. Maka,_

_I've got my eyes set on you the past few days. All I can think about is you. I was hoping if you can give me a chance to at least introduce myself to you. Please go out with me. I'll meet you by the fountain at the park on Valentine's Day. I'll be waiting._

_-Matt'_

After reading out loud, Soul glared at Maka. Valentine's Day was over a week ago. Maka was MIA during the said day. When she got home, it was already 7 pm and all she did was give him an obligatory chocolate.

"Is this the reason why you're not home during Valentine's? You're with some guy?" Soul asked. His heart seemed to tighten all of a sudden. He felt like something was gnawing him inside.

As for Maka, she stared at the letter with wide eyes. "I told you I was with Tsubaki! We were making chocolates! Then we decided to hang out since we both don't have dates. Black*Star was a part of an all meister training that day. Besides," Maka cleared her throat. "It's not like you wanted to be stuck with me on a Valentine's Day, Soul. I know it'd be uncool if people find out you're just with a bookworm on Valentine's." She added.

"What's so wrong about being with my meister?" Soul countered her, his hands tightening around the envelope and letter. There was an awkward silence after that. Soul just sighed. So did Maka. "You didn't see him?" He asked, looking at the opposite direction.

"No. I guess he inserted this letter on a page that I'm done reading so, I never saw it." Was Maka's reply. Soul set the letter on the table. Maka took it and reread it. "I wish I did though." She mumbled. Soul looked out the window, the raindrops hitting the glass and sliding down made him more sober than he was. Why would Maka wish to meet him?

It isn't supposed to be a big deal for Soul. He knew that one day, someone's bound to fall for his meister. Maka's a lovely person. Kind, cute, caring, friendly, smart, brave, she probably has all the good traits. He knew. And he liked her for that. "You know the guy, somehow, at least?"

Maka nodded. "Matt and I met here. We just bumped into each other, had a chat for about three minutes, then, I was called for a mission." She folded the letter and stuffed it in her bag.

"You like him?" Was her weapon's next question.

Maka looked at him. Soul, on the other hand, looked away, running his fingers through his hair. "He's cute and funny." She smiled, looking up the ceiling. "I wish I saw the letter." Maka said. Soul scowled, hearing that. "I would apologize."

"Huh?" Soul looked at her. "Apologize?"

"Ah, I'd thank him first for his feelings. But, I'd apologize because I can't return it." Maka replied, resting her chin on her palm and looking at the window. "I can't make him wait for nothing. After all, I know it hurts." She continued, her eyes just focussed on the drops of water sliding down the window. "It's a better situation, knowing that you have no chance, than my situation. I don't know where I stand." She shook her head, smiling. "That's why I refuse to give up."

All Soul could do was look at her. She's in love with someone but, she doesn't know if she stands a chance. He wanted to be mad at her for keeping this love problem from him but, maybe, Maka thought he'd only laugh at her so she didn't tell him about it. "He's a lucky guy." Soul grumbled.

"Well now... He sure is." Maka smiled. "Look Soul, it's only drizzling. You really are lucky." She pointed outside.

Blinking, Soul tried to analyze that last exchange of statements. He just had to smile widely at the conclusion he came up with.

"You know, I wish I'm a bit more luckier. I've got the same problem too, you see." He scooted a bit closer to Maka, their arms touching. Said meister took it as a good sign. "I like this girl but I don't know if she likes me back. I wonder if there's a tactic to make her, you know, like me."

"Take her to Soulbucks and order some Vanilla Mint Frappe." Maka replied, noting to herself that she's smiling like an idiot. "Then, if she gets some cream on her lips, kiss her to get it off." She added.

"Uh-huh." Soul grinned, getting her book and placing it in her bag. "We should go now." He handed Maka her bag and stood up from his seat.

Maka raised an eyebrow at him, looking confused. Ironic though that she had a knowing smile on her face. "Where to?" She asked, standing up as well.

Soul reached for her hand. Together, they started walking out of the library. "Soulbucks." He answered her question when they're near the door already.

Maka only shook her head. So, he did take a hint. She thought he'd be dumb again. She didn't have to say it because he understood her. The same goes for him. He didn't have to tell her because she understood him.

"Hey Maka."

"Hmm?"

"Don't use a straw on your frappe, okay? I'm getting you one with extra whipped cream."

.

.

.

O H . . . L O V E

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed this one. Review please! Thanks!


End file.
